northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 114: All For One, One For All! End Crisis Immediately
Oracle 114: All For One, One For All! End Crisis Immediately (全てのために1つ、すべてのために1つ！ すぐに危機を終わらせる Subete no tame ni hitotsu, subete no tame ni hitotsu! Sugu ni kiki o owaraseru) is the one hundred-fourteenth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis In order to celebrate Christmas, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters teamed up with the SAF and army troops to end the crisis in Hirakawa City immediately. Plot Chisato and her fellow Armored Energy Fighters reached to Hayashi District and transformed themselves into their respective armor forms. Moments later, a group of SAF and army troops came in and one of them said to them that they will help them to defeat the Chariot Soldiers, which was the Armored Energy Fighters agreed. Afterwards, they fought themselves against the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile, Mateo told to Triskaide and Archos to decide for themselves if they were able to help Mayor Akazawa in his plan. And he left afterwards. On the other hand, Triskaide said that he decided that he will not follow Mayor Akazawa's plan. Then he asked Archos what will be his decision, and Archos said to him that he's still undecided about that. In Yamada District, Alejandra and her fellow Armored Force Fighters defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. After the battle, she said that the entire Yamada District was already cleared. Then she told them that they need to head on to Shinozaki District to defeat another group of Chariot Soldiers there. And they were agreed. Meanwhile, Irie and Hiroyo reached Matsuzaka District. There they saw a huge group of Chariot Soldiers attacking on what they saw. Moments later, another group of SAF and army troops came in. Then Irie and Hiroyo transformed themselves into their armor forms as Chariot Fighter Flash and Armored Fighter Chaser respectively. Afterwards both they and the SAF and army troops faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. As they reached Ozawa District, Rigor and his kids, as well as Fatima and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters (except Anaira), transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Back to Hayashi District, the Armored Energy Fighters and the SAF and army troops defeated the remaining Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. After the battle, Chisato thanked the SAF and army troops for helping them on behalf of the Armored Energy Fighters. Afterwards, she told them to divide themselves into two groups to head on to Kanzaki and Sato Districts respectively to defeat the two groups of Chariot Soldiers immediately. And they were agreed. Meanwhile, Anaira and Platinum reached Takeda District. There Anaira transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode and there they faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Moments later, another group of SAF and army troops came in to help them in a battle. On the other hand; Rie, Kyoko, Mashiro and Akiko reached to Origata District. There they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. In order to defeat all Chariot Soldiers, they used their respective finishers to defeat them immediately. After the battle, Kyoko decided to divide themselves into two groups. Mashiro and Akiko will help Anaira and Platinum while she and Rie will head on to Shinozaki District to help the Armored Force Fighters there. And they were agreed. In the National Palace, Chihiro saw people preparing for Christmas Eve on the next day. Then Miyuki asked what's wrong, and Chihiro said that she's wondering what will happen to the people of Hirakawa City in Christmas Day. Miyuki told her that the entire city will be back to normal on Christmas Eve and also on the Christmas Day itself. In Kanzaki District, Chisato and Ayako came and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Moments later, Triskaide came in and attacked them using his Chariot Lance. Then Chisato asked him about his purpose, and he said that he came just to interfere their battle against the Chariot Soldiers. Chisato, on the other hand, told him to move away and attacked him using her Armored Arrow. Ayako, meanwhile, had a chance to defeat the Chariot Soldiers using her Armored Arrow. Meanwhile, Hiroshi and Ryoko came in Sato District. There they faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Afterwards, they used their finisher, the Energy Target Burst, to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. In Shinozaki District, as Alejandra and her fellow Armored Force Fighters started to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle, Rie and Kyoko came in and defeating the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Then Alejandra asked them why they were doing, and Rie said to them that they came to help them in their battle. Afterwards, they continued facing and defeating the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. Back to Kanzaki District, Chisato and Ayako defeated the remaining Chariot Soldiers using Energy Target Burst. After the battle, Chisato said to Triskaide that they had no time to face him, and left afterwards. The battle still continues as the Armored Meister Fighters (except Anaira), along with Rigor and his kids, defeated all the Chariot Soldiers both in Mayama and Takashima Districts with the aid of SAF and army troops. Meanwhile, the Armored Force Fighters, as well as Rie and Kyoko, defeated all the Chariot Soldiers in Matsuda District. On the other hand, Irie and Hiroyo defeated all the Chariot Soldiers both in Matsuzaka and Moritaka Districts with the help also of SAF and army troops. Then, Anaira and Platinum defeated all the Chariot Soldiers both in Takeda and Maruyama Districts with the help of Mashiro, Akiko and the SAF and army troops. After the battle, Anaira contacted the remaining Armored Fighters thru phone call. She told them to head on to Okamoto District to face the last group of Chariot Soldiers immediately. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa can't believe that the Armored Fighters defeated all Chariot Soldiers in a short period of time, that's why he summoned another group of Chariot Soldiers to head on to Okamoto District to face the Armored Fighters in a battle. After he sent them to Okamoto District, Emperor Ryuuen observed that Mayor Akazawa was doing a desperate move to accomplish the mission of the Chariot Empire. He said to him that it seems he's gonna making a desperate move to accomplish the mission of the Empire. Mayor Akazawa agreed, and he said that he won't stop doing desperate move to defeat the Armored Fighters and to destroy Hirakawa City. In Hirakawa City Hall, Hiroko and her fellow city councilors conducted a meeting about the situation of the evacuees at TransHead TV Media Center. There Councilor Naomi said that the evacuees were all worried because Christmas will be happen in the next few days. On the other hand, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters headed on to Okamoto District. But in a surprise, Mayor Akazawa came in and he greeted them. Then she asked him about his purpose, and he said that he came not to fight but to observe them instead. Afterwards, he ordered his Chariot Soldiers to attack the Armored Fighters. Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters, meanwhile, transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. While fighting, Mayor Akazawa stood behind and observe the battle. As the Armored Fighters continued to defeat the Chariot Soldiers, Mayor Akazawa felt bored. Because of this, he continuously summoned the Chariot Soldiers. But he was seen by one of the SAF commandos and asked him what was he doing. Then Mayor Akazawa said that he gave the Armored Fighters an extra challenge, which was the SAF commando disagreed and called him a cheater. Afterwards, he took his long firearm and pointed him as his target. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Ray Magnum Mode and shot him using his Magnum Ray Blaster, causing him to die. Then he told him that he must stay alive if he did not attempt to assassinate him. On the other hand, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Anaira told Mayor Akazawa that they've already killed all the Chariot Soldiers, causing him to get mad and fired them using his Magnum Ray Blaster. Anaira, on the other hand, deferred his attacks using Armored Naginata. Because of this, he had no choice but to leave immediately. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 94, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 19, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 49, and Never Surrender episode 76. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes